hungergamesroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mr.Mikachu
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Hunger Games Role-Playing Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hey!! This sounds Cool!!! XD but how is it different from the other one??? Not to offend you or anything just wondering! XD 02:12, February 4, 2012 (UTC) It's real role-play. Would you like to be a Admin to help? 04:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Districts 1 & 2 The initial descriptions are up! :P that hathaway runaway~ 06:17, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Progress Hey Michael! *hug* Just thought I'd let you know on some changes and added pages I've made to the wiki! :) 1. I've created a category "Administrators", which currently contains a list of admins and a code of conduct for us to follow. 2. I made another category "Districts" - pretty clear what goes in that! :P 3. I've added a mockingjay pin as the image on the Home page, as well as fixed up the links in the welcome message that you haven't added. So... yeh! That's pretty much it :) Hope you approve of the changes, and I'm so glad you picked me as an Admin :) that hathaway runaway~ 10:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) HEY! ARE YOU SERIOUS! ONLY ROLLBACK? YOU PROMISED ME AN ADMIN T^T I KNOW HE MADE ME ADMIN THEN TOOK IT AWAY TOO! T^T BUUUT I GUESS ITS FINE KINDA! ~ilovepeeta~ ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 05:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey Mikalmt, I said I was ok with only rollback, but i think i figured out how to make template, but I can only do it if im an admin, sooooooooo could you please keep me as an admin, or if not just until i make it. Thanks! PS: I really think you should have at LEAST one admin, so you really shouldnt make rose a rollback. XD ~ilovepeeta~ ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 05:20, February 7, 2012 (UTC) OK thanks!! XD ~ilovepeeta~ ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 03:13, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Tributes Okay... I've been adding the known tributes to pages!!!! I've gotten through... four or five districts since I'm very persnickety and everything HAS to be right. Yah so... thought you might want to know that I AM MAKING PROGRESS!!!!! And I have written "Their DNA was used to make a wolf mutt that looked like him/her" or something like that SO MANY TIMES!!!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!! *chugs firewhiskey* well.... if there is ANYTHING else that I need to do don't hesitate to ask. I DO have ONE favor though.... could I be a chat mod???? Anneliese a.k.a. Annie a.k.a. the awesome one a.k.a. the one with the awesome sig a.k.a. her royal highness a.k.a. queen of the universe aka Iluvgale Come on chat (: Templates Vandal template has been made. Ill make more soon, just use to use it! XD ~ilovepeeta~ ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 04:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC) THANKS!!! Of course you can expect a lot of work from me. Anything you need me to do let me know!!!! Anneliese a.k.a. Annie a.k.a. the awesome one a.k.a. the one with the awesome sig a.k.a. her royal highness a.k.a. queen of the universe aka Iluvgale Come on chat (: Caty Lobb OMG Im REALLY sorry I comforgot!!! I wont do it again! [[User:~ilovepeeta~|~ilovepeeta~] ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 18:19, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I have finished my games, and Evelyn has won! (: http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Luke1998/The_164th_hungergames Luke1998 20:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Locations in District 4 Hey :) I've added some locations to 2 and 5, but 4's the one Ive really been working on since it's one of the wealthier districts. I decided to put in a local surf club, which has a restaurant called Sea Breeze and a surf shop. What do ya think? :D that HATHAWAY runaway~ 22:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey again. Sorry, I undid your last change to the Hospital because I think all that info was copied and pasted from another wiki. Looked like the Percy Jackson one? I dunno, lol :P Here, users are just creating citizens of Panem, right? Not gods or whatever... :P that HATHAWAY runaway~ 06:28, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Kay :) All good then! As you can see, I've done TONS of work over the last few days! that HATHAWAY runaway~ 09:56, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Can't. On my bloody laptop again (can't use the other one right now...). Watching horrible histories XD It's fine if we talk here? that HATHAWAY runaway~ 10:06, February 13, 2012 (UTC) What about msn? Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 10:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) On the laptop I have to upgrade to the newest version, but the laptop won't allow me to since it's the school one. I'll talk to you on msn when I can get to the computer. that HATHAWAY runaway~ 10:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I think everyone likes you better as an admin.... Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 10:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC)